Tales of an Unlikely Couple
Introduction to this page This page is a collaboration between myself, Telirion, and Maerion, a friend of mine. These entry's are to show the re-blossoming romance between our two Sin'dorei - Telirion and Maerion - respectively. Enjoy! Telirion's Diary It's been three days...three empty, lifeless days... Ele was everything to me, the one thing that made me want to try harder, to be a better person, to succeed just like the old day's...and now she's gone, taken from me...taken from her friends...along with my child... I should of stayed...I should of disobeyed the Knight-Lord, tried to comfort her in her last moment's...instead of chasing after that wretched Death Knight! The one responsible for all of this... No, I'm to blame...I warned her, but I should of made her stop...taken her away from him...but I didn't...and now, she's dead... We cremated her at the Tranquil Shore...over-looking the sea...it was her favourite spot, the one place she used to go to escape the trouble's of the world...I was surprised, at just how many people came...I didn't think many people would of cared for her, much...Lady Sin'Drathir, Captain Drakefire...Avann and Alvia...and a few others. I suppose, despite the fact I resigned from the Guard (to be with Ele more, ironically...) they still respected my loss... I'm going to stop writing now...the pain is becoming unbearable, and the empty spot next to me is...making the void that has become my heart even larger...I think I'll sleep next to the pyre....at the Tranquil Shore, tonight. ------------ It's been almost a month since my last entry...I'd best get writing again. I ran into Windstalker today, strangely. We talked for a while, before she had to go off...I told her about Ele, but she didn't seem too sympathetic. She said the strangest thing, though...well, it seems to have been a very strange day in general. I ran into Mae...she offered me a place at hers for a while, until I can get things sorted out...I took her up on that offer. And so, here I sit in her spare room...kind of strange, really. Anyways, I'm tired...and Im going to have a rough day tommorow. ------------ I'm in love. Again. Mae, and I...well, it's easy to work out, I suppose...but here I am, back with her. I'm not sure what'll happen, this time...a lot's been said, and I don't want to lose her...I don't want to lose anything again. I'm not about to let her slip away again...not this time. ------------ Last night was...spectacular. I'd forgotten just what Mae was like...and finally having someone to cuddle up to again, to hold in my arms, well...it's brought me out of this chasm of depression I've been trapped in for the past month. Mae...if you eve-...well, I don't know, you might take a peek at this some time...or, I'll read it to you...I just want you to know how much you mean to me, and how much I'd sacrifice for you... Your all I care for, Mae...why do you think I wanted us to be back together, all that time ago? I know you were angry, you said...especially after Ele and I hooked up, but you were always there...always at the back of my mind. Well, I'm taking her to Stranglethorn next week...for a holiday. I've already made plans...I'm going to take her out on the beaches, all week...on the few safe spots there are. Not sure about staying in Booty Bay, though...it's a bit rough, but it'll do. I suppose I need to pick up a sword, again. That'll be the first time in over a month... ------------ Note to self. Carrying Mae back when you have a broken leg is a bad, bad idea.But... I couldn't just leave her there, she's my...girlfriend? Partner? I don't really understand, sometimes, but the fact it's her is...well, the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. Sleeping out under the stars, though...well, for the brief time we did, was amazing...bit cold, though. Might of had something to do with me taking off my shirt, and using it as a pillow for the both of us... We'll have to try it again, sometime...actually, next week could be good, and Stranglethorn will be a warmer...I hope. But eh, I suppose we'll find out. And to spend a week -alone- with my snuggle, huggle, cuddle, wuggle, beautiful, loveable, one of a kind, and forever in my heart Mae...well, I think it speak's for itself. ------------ I shouldn't be up, this late...Mae would kill me if she knew. It's just...I can't sleep, every nights been like this..the same, wretched nightmares as the nights before. I come home...I still don't know where from, though, it could be anywhere...I just walk through the house, everything's fine, and normal...nothing out of place, and the-...then I reach the bedroom. There's blood...everywhere. Bit's of smashed furniture, and shredded clothing litter the floor...the curtain's are sealed shut, with only a few stray flickers of light illuminating the room... And then I see her... She lies there, bloodied, battered, broken on the floor...dead.Her eyes are gone...leaving only those cold, empty sockets that no one, not even the worst of this world should have to see...he stands over her, mocking her, mocking me...exactly the same way he did with Ele. His slow, rolling laughter starts to echo fill the room...the faint, whispering cries of a child mingling with it. I always wake up the same way...breathless, sweating, and fearful that Mae isn't there. Thankfully, she hasn't woken up whilst I've been like this, yet...the only acknowledgement that I've even moved at all being when I pull her closer to myself, holding her tightly against my chest. I'll bring up the subject of a child, tommorow...the other times I have, she's always spoken, and acted as if she wanted one...and at least, it'll give me something to think about, and to (possibly), look forward to... ------------ It's settled, then. Mae and I, well...we haven't even been back together a week and we've already agreed to trying for a child...soon, on the last night of our holiday, I think. She want's me to stop her drinking, and smoking...she wanted me to hit her! How could she ask me to do that? She knows full well I would never do such a thing... Gave Mae another massage, today...it's kind of funny, when you think about it. One minute, she's all strong, and talkative...next, she's weak, floppy, and quiet...I suppose she enjoys them, then. Fel, that'll come in handy...I'll have to try massaging more than just her shoulders in future. Anyways...we got back home, Mae grabbed a bite to eat whilst I got the bath ready...light, it was fun. But the best thing of all, today is that Mae's...given me permission to tickle her! Now 'that' is going to come in handy. But, she gets to do the same thing to me, so...yeah, I'm screwed. ...I've changed so much, since I got back with Mae. Everything, every last bit of me. My attitude, my feelings...my hair (Why?! It was fine as it was!), everything, and I've done it all for her. Well, I'll stay awake as long as possible tonight...brainstorming ideas for names. I don't want to sleep...I don't want to face those nightmares again. Least I have Mae to cuddle up to though, right? ------------ Fel, I'm tired...but I couldn't be happier. We did it, Mae and I...well, we're trying, rather. Now, it remains to be seen as to whether she'll bear me...-us- a child...I hope it works. Today's been really, really good. Mae and I spent a lot of the time on the beach, either just lying around, talking, or...well, I sort of dunked her in the water at one point. After that, she was a bit grouchy...but at least I got her! Only problem is, she'll think of a way to get my back, now...bollocks. Oh, and I sort of...chose to tickle her, a lot a few hours after that. It was interesting, and she sure was...angry, but I don't think she cared, since it was me. I think I'll stop writing, now...and go and cuddle up to he-...I'm nothing like my father, nothing like him...and he'd kill me, for getting engaged to a commoner. Heh, don't screw with Errol, I suppose. ------------ ...It worked. Mae's pregnant, and I'm going to be a father...I don't know whether this is the happiest day of my life, or there's more to come. She's going to Zul'Drak, or something...I dunno. Asked me to clean up, look after myself, feed the horse...the horse! I don't know what horses eat...I swear they eat Gnomes, or something. Well, looks like I'll have to hunt some Gnomes tomorrow. ------------ I -hate- my family. Every last, bloody, wretched, stuck up, arrogant little whelp left is against me, even my uncle's, who I actually get along with, -most- of the time, are taking it all out on me. Why? Is it my fault that I set fire to my own damn home during the war, to stop any important document's falling into the wrong hands? Needless to say, they dragged me back there a few day's ago to find the few document's left that actually -prove- whom I'm related to, and my title. As if I wanted anything to do with it in the first place. Place was an absolute wreck when we got there, or, as one of them so bluntly put, "a wonderful show of just how far an heir can fall", wretched bastard. We started searching through what was left of the place, and it saddens me to say that, despite the fact this was the same building I was frequently beaten in, there wasn't much left that I could recognize. A broken statue here, a fragment of tapestry there, fel, we couldn't even find the vault until we hired someone with a little bit of skill, and that cost an absolute fortune. Whilst I don't agree with their method's of -locating- things, I have to say, it is damned near impressive. Makes me wonder what would of happened if I'd taken a different path... In total, we managed to recover a large amount of what we were looking for, which, despite my uncle's protests, I quickly reprimanded from them and had them shipped back to Mae's house, which will probably arriving anytime soon now that I think about it. I'm not sure -where- I'll be able to keep them, though, as no doubt Mae will probably find reason enough to glance over them at some point, but that'll be something I'll discuss with her first, anyways. I've compiled a full list of what we managed to locate, and shipped the detail's off to my cousin, seeing as she's one of the few people I trust with such a wealth of knowledge these day's. Hopefully, she'll get back to me as soon as possible, so I can actually have a formal claim to the title, and be done with the other noble's accusing glares, for the most part. I suppose this'll be the first time I've ever said how much I truly miss my father, and admire him for what he did. Despite the fact that he used to beat me, scold me, bully me, and for the most part, terrorize me, the sheer amount of work he had to push is astonishing! I've never seen anything like it. I'll have to hire some more servant's, to help me document all of this, and suggest to Mae that we set aside fund's to rebuild my old home, though she wasn't too happy before when I brought up the subject of a larger household. Well, her place will have to do for now, but I desperately need a library to retreat to, somewhere I can be at peace for a change...or at least a decent courtyard where I can practice with my blade. (Note; this might be of use when it comes to convincing Mae. She'll probably relish the idea of a private training area, and it could come in handy in the year's to come). I wonder whatever happened to Auntie Cerla. Maerion's Diary I found this under my bed back in the manor. Oh, how I miss living there, but it's too late to go back. Too many bad memories. I ripped all the previous pages out without reading them. I don't want to be reminded of my miseries. So much has happened since my father died, I don't think he'd believe it even if he came back somehow. He'd be ashamed of me. Anyway, the journal is for random scribbling and schedules, and writing down my feelings seeing as I can't express them without going into a screaming fit. Which reminds me how much I bloody hate being short. And pretty. When you look like a bloody porcelain doll, no-one takes you seriously. No-one believes you've been all the places you have, and not even the battle scars will make them see the truth. But then again, some people are absoloute arseholes. Like my mother. And Telirion. And every other person who's made my life absoloute murder. ..I need a drink. ----------- Hello again, much-abused diary. Figured I'd actually write something, seeing as I actually have something to write about. Returned from Northrend perhaps.. a week ago? Spent a few days in the infirmary to rest and give my injuries a chance to heal. It's nothing.. terribly major. A wound on my leg, one on my head. I think I fractured a knuckle or something, too. Either way, I'm pretty good. Just damn tired. ..Looks like I'm spending the night with two men in my home. That's a first. But Telirion is only staying here out of pity. His fiancée died, and the poor sod was sleeping in taverns or on the streets. I had to bloody let him stay, didn't I? I felt so bad for him. ..I hope he doesn't notice Al, though. I'm planning on locking the bedroom door, because I think I'd die if Telirion walked in. And seeing as he now has the spare bedroom.. I need to tidy up. ----------- Last night was.. well, normal really. Nothing amazing happened. I don't know what Telirion was doing, but me and Al just talked for a long time. He really is an unpleasant man, come to think of it. And I can't believe I actually liked him ----------- I shouldn't have said two words to him. Now everything is.. different. It happened so fast. Fel, I'm confused. I felt bad for him, I was trying to help him. And then we got talking.I now realise how I fell for him in the first place. But.. all the horrible things he said before! How do I know I can trust him? I know I can. I love him. Sod Aelari, he's so unpleasant. He came close to almost forcing himself on me! I know who I love, and who want to spend my life with. And he knows that, too. ----------- It’s hard to consider how much I’ve changed since I joined the Guard. I used to be such a.. such a bitch. I’d probably have punched any man had he looked twice at me. And I wasn’t particularly happy. Now.. I couldn’t be happier. I had a dream, when I finally fell asleep last night. I was the single most fantastic dream I’d have in my life. I was married, and I had a little boy. I was a Guard Captain (how ambitious of me!), and me and Tel had a huge manor house in the forest. He says we’re going away. Stranglethorn. For a week. S’going to be bloody brilliant and I know it. He wants me to wear a dress, though. Somehow I don’t think that’s going to happen.. but I’ll do it for him. I am NOT growing my hair out, though. I like it like this, short and.. well, messy. I might grow it a bit, because I do look a little.. boyish. Only a little bit. For Tel. ..and only if he dies his hair darker. Silver makes him look.. old. I still can’t believe all of that effort I put in.. trying to make myself look pretty.. ..Never mind. Anyway, I’m going to go and dig that dress out. I know it’s in my wardrobe somewhere. I think. I might have to get it taken in a bit, I’m too skinny. ..and short. ----------- I’m pretty sure I fell asleep outside last night, whilst we were talking. I did wake up in my bed, so I’m not as achy as I thought I would be. I’d given him strict orders to rest today, but he was asleep when I left. I went straight to the armoury and did a few hours practicing the sword. It always helps to go through the forms time and time again – they’re not something you want to forget in the middle of a battle. But after that I was just.. patrolling, for ages. The city is so quiet these days, so I went through the Ghostlands and into the Plaguelands. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing major. I stuck to the path and only went a little way in – I honestly couldn’t be bothered to check out the whole area, especially not on my own. That’s the sort of place you get killed in. But either way, I’m exhausted. I’m looking forward to collapsing into a chair later. A quick run, first. ------------ I can’t believe what I just did. I’d just changed, and he wasn’t in the room. And.. well, frankly I didn’t know men kept diaries. But he’d left it on the bed, open. It’s as if he wanted me to read it. Yeah, that’s probably it. He wanted me to. ..I just couldn’t stop myself, though. I read through the whole thing. Some of the stuff he’s written.. it’s so.. soppy. But at the same time.. it just made me feel so happy. At least I know he’s serious about this, then. I won’t tell him I read it. It’s a violation of privacy. I mean, if he read this.. I wouldn’t be happy. Will write more when I can be arsed. I’m just.. so tired. I’ll have sweet dreams tonight. I hope, anyway. ------------ Just getting ready to crash, thought I’d add to this. I like it being a regular thing.. writing a diary. Sounds strange, but it’s true. Helps me unwind. Had a pretty nice night. Sat by the fountain for a long time with Tel, then we went back and grabbed some food (I was hungry). Had a bath afterwards. …must say, I’m incredibly relaxed. Didn’t think I was so tense, but.. well, I was. Massages help immensely, but they almost put me to sleep. But now I’m wide awake. Writing. There’s not much light in here – I need to get another lamp. Should be one in a cupboard somewhere. Oh, and apparently my partner is a noble. And loaded. Which is always a good thing, but I’m not fussed about money or nobility. ------------ ..Woah. What a night. I’ve been back with Tel for.. a week-ish, now. And we’ve already planned to try for a kid, go on holiday and.. he proposed. I can’t help but think we’re.. rushing things, though. Like he did with that other woman, Ele-what’sherface. But it does feel like we’ve been together for years. Like.. we’ve just picked up from where we left off last time. I hope it stays like this. But relationships get rocky. I just don’t want it to end badly. Not now. Anyway, we leave tomorrow. Stranglethorn, so I can finally relax. I only have a few things to take, I’m not a typical woman who’d pack seventeen different dresses. Fel’s sake, Telirion can pack the whole bloody house if he wants. He’s carrying it, bad leg or no. I’ll take a small bag and my sword. That’s enough. Still can’t believe anything of what’s happened so far. ------------ I’ve been so many places. Outland, Northrend, all over Azeroth.. but never Stranglethorn Vale. It’s so.. hot, and humid. I can hardly breathe! But it’s just so.. amazing here. Telirion gave me the oddest look when we boarded the zeppelin. I had my diary, the clothes I was wearing, some nightclothes and my sword. I assume he’s packed everything that I didn’t. When travelling, it’s best to travel light.. even if you’re just going on holiday. But, here I am, lying on a warm beach in the evening. With that gorgeous, over-the-top ring prominently displayed on my finger. Admittedly, I feel silly. I’m wearing.. hardly any clothing and I have a huge sword strapped to my back. And my hair is.. eh, it’s an inch of brushing my shoulders! I should cut it.. but I’m starting to want it a little longer. Fel, what’s happening to me? Telirion is.. humming, for some reason. Perhaps I should stop writing before he notices I have a diary. Will write more after tonight. ------------ It was so nice out on the beach at night. It was warm, but not too warm. An absolutely perfect night. We had fun during the day, too. I ended up soaking wet, at one point. But in the blistering heat I dried off quickly. When we get home, I need to make sure Telirion starts training again. And that I cut my bloody hair. It’s too long, for my tastes. But if it makes Tel happy, I suppose I’ll keep it like this. I made him change his, after all. I’m also glad Tel isn’t keen on having a big wedding… Something small and private, and that’s over and done with quickly. Not that I’d have anyone to invite, though. I don’t socialise much, which is good because it means a smaller wedding and less embarrassment when I’m drunk afterwards. ..But I shouldn’t really drink. In fact, I’ll try to kick the habit altogether. S’better, that way. ------------ Tried to do some sparring with Tel today. It felt sort of strange being able to relax, I normally train every day. But sword forms are not something you want to be forgetting, as I’m sure I’ve said before. Unfortunately, Telirion didn’t bring one, so I brought up fist fighting instead. He wasn’t happy. Kept making excuses about his leg. I just think he’s afraid of being beaten, personally. But, anyway. Dinner was nice. I don’t even know what it was – a troll prepared it. But it wasn’t bad. Kind of exotic, I suppose. I’ll probably be vomiting later, however. Going to crash early, tonight. Kind of tired. Will write more tomorrow, if I’m still alive after that meal. ------------ ..He’s gone, now. Said he had to go back to Silvermoon to deal with his nephew, or something. He wouldn’t tell me. It’s the first time I’ve slept alone since we got back together. Which is strange, really. Because.. when you sleep alone, you have the whole bed to yourself. Now it feels empty. And uncomfortable. Well, it’s always felt uncomfortable. This is Stranglethorn, not Quel’thalas. But I still don’t like being on my own. Which is odd, because I’ve been alone most of my life. But now I finally have something.. someone I can call mine. And I want him with me all the time. ..Even if he dunks me in the sea, and even if he did bring up the strangely frightening concept of twins. Will probably go to sleep, now. I have nothing to do at this time of night except write in here. ------------ Either way, it was late. And I was tired. I basically stayed in bed for another few hours, just reading. I had forgotten how comfortable my bed was compared to the straw in the mattresses at Grom’gol base camp. Honestly, do those goblins not have nerves? I swear I must have a rash from that bed. The food here is much more normal. I don’t think I’ll go near anything anyone other than myself has prepared ever again. I don’t trust people’s cooking abilities. Except Tel, of course. He’s a rather good cook. My breakfast/lunch was a.. fruit thing. Quite nice, really. Devoured it. Anyway, will write more later. ------------------- Today I left Tel in bed and snuck out early with my sword to do some training. Ended up going into the ruins and killing a few wretched, before going to the barracks and checking what’s been happening whilst I was away. Quite disturbing, really. Fael’idesh is off on one.. again. Can’t say I didn’t expect it. More shocking was the murders. The Scoutmaster has ordered that we travel in pairs at all times. As long as I stay home with Tel, I’m safe. If I go into the city or on a patrol, I’m sure I can grab a partner using the pendant. Shouldn’t be hard. And I highly doubt I’ll end up getting myself murdered. I’m far too skilled in swordplay to be killed so easily. And by the time I’m engaged in combat, I’ll have called for help and Guards would be there already. So, nothing to worry about. ------------ Men! They don't take anything in, ever. Telirion is yet to prove himself, however. Told him about going to Northrend for a few days. He needs to cook, clean, and feed Odelia. Somehow I don't think he'll do any of those things, so I'm hiring a maid to look after him. You can't trust blokes with any responsibility, even if you love them. You leave them for five minutes, and by the time you're back the house is burnt down. Though, if done right, it would be nice to come home to see the house cleaned and tidied top to bottom. Can't raise a child with all the dangerous weapons lying around. Speaking of which, need a new shield. Should add that to my shopping list. I'm also pretty sure Telirion has thrown out any kind of alcoholic beverage there was in the house. He's even filled my flask with water. Which, is somewhat irritating. That wench he hooked up with before me got pissed whilst she was pregnant. Oh, how I hated that woman. With a passion. Eh.. time to grab some breakfast and head to the city. Links Maerion Dawnstrike Telirion Frostrunner Tales of an Unlikely Couple Category:Stories